A wire is covered with a protective tube that protects the wire from water, dust, etc. The protective tube is configured as a coupled body of a plurality of types of tubes with different structures. For example, the protective tube includes an electromagnetic shielding tube that protects an intermediate portion of a wire, and a rubber grommet that provides protection between the electromagnetic shielding tube and a connector of the wire.
As an example of the electromagnetic shielding tube, the technology described in JP 2012-165562A is known. The electromagnetic shielding tube includes, from the inner side, a resin inner layer, a conductive layer, and a resin outer layer that covers the conductive layer, in this order.
JP 2012-165562A is an example of related art.